


Lace Me Up

by Gibbs_and_Jibbs



Series: Provocation Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, High Heels, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Bucky Barnes, Shameless Steve Rogers, Spitroasting, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_and_Jibbs/pseuds/Gibbs_and_Jibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First came the panties, specially made to cover Tony’s groin and not much else, the cheeks of his firm ass exposed in the back. The smooth slide of the nylon stockings against his bare legs felt like coming home. Next, Tony slid the camisole over his head, the silkiness of the fabric teasing his sensitive nipples.</p><p>He stood taller, his back straight and legs made long, practically the paragon of confidence. He felt...comfortable. Like everything was right in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got bored, asked for prompts on tumblr, and this sin was the result. You can blame or thank, depending on who you are, the wonderful starkbucks anon who sent in this prompt:  
> S/B/T anon here! You want prompts? :D WHAT IF Bucky and Steve come back early from a mission that turned out to be a bust to find Tony wearing lingerie and heels? They've only been dating together for a few weeks and Tony was a little self-conscious but he likes feeling pretty sometimes? Steve and Bucky show him how much they appreciate that.
> 
> Hopefully, they'll like this fic and it holds up to their expectations. This is a direct sequel to Provocation, in case you're confused by the beginning. This isn't Age of Ultron Compliant because fuck that movie (even if Laura Barton, the Maximoffs, and Vision came from it) nor is it Civil War compliant because I do not feel like dealing with that pain just yet. I don't own the rights to Marvel and to be honest, it'd probably be an even bigger mess if I did.

When he awoke from his sleep, well-rested and sated, Tony instantly knew something was off. He hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest since his captivity in Afghanistan.

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was  _not_ in his room. Bruises littered his well-used, sore body. He knew if he spoke his voice would be shadowed with a raspiness that came with having his mouth fucked. Memories of the night came flooding back; bruising kisses that left him breathless. A possessive grip on his hips and hands that clenched his hair. Two sets of lust filled blue eyes drinking in his body.

The two stars of his memories were curled up next to him like he was a teddy bear. Bucky was lying to the left of him, his metal arm slung possessively across his waist. His eyebrows were furrowed adorably in his sleep, almost as if he was puzzled by something. For as long as Tony had known him, Bucky looked calm for once. When he was awake, the former assassin would be anxious, always looking over his shoulder as if someone were planning a sneak attack.

Tony’s heart ached at the sight. He hadn’t known Bucky before HYDRA got to him, but he knew no one deserved his fate. Being forced to do the dirty work of a terrorist organization had broken him, but he was making progress in his recovery.

Steve lay on his right side, his larger body providing Tony warmth. The blond’s head was practically buried into Tony’s neck, his right arm also slung across Tony’s waist. Sunlight filtered through the window illuminating Steve, who was a vision in the sun's rays. His hair glinted like gold and undoubtedly a peaceful smile was strewn across his hidden face.

It was wonderful to see Steve so happy. This beautiful man, who had lost so much, deserved all of the happiness in the world. Tony was afraid that he couldn’t give that to him. To either of them.

Honestly, who was he kidding? They were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. There was an entire lifetime of love and history between them that just didn’t have any room for Tony Stark.

He would have been a horrible boyfriend to them anyway; he practically had a laundry list of reasons as to why they wouldn’t work out. First of all, he was reckless and didn’t take orders well. If he entered a relationship with Steve and Bucky, he feared that Steve would use that as leverage to force him to obey him. He didn’t want his freedom to be taken away. Second, he was forgetful; sometimes days passed before he even left his workshop. He’d be crap at remembering things like anniversaries and birthdays. Third, he seemed to have a habit of pushing people away. He knew that if it came down to it, Steve would always choose Bucky over him and vice versa.

“Stop doing that,” Bucky grumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Stop doing what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

Bucky opened his eyes to glare at Tony. “Stop thinking. I know you and you’re probably thinking of a million reasons why we can’t be together.”

A blush rose to Tony’s cheeks at having been found out so easily. “So what if I was? I’m right and you know it.”

“No you’re not,” Steve mumbled, his voice muffled by Tony’s neck.

“Great, you’re awake too,” he pouted.

“Because _someone_ ,” Steve replied, tone accusatory, “is refusing to admit that they’re wrong.”

Steve removed his arm from Tony’s waist to cup Tony’s cheek. Once again he was subject to those stupid puppy dog eyes and he could feel his resolve crumbling.

“Tony, we weren’t kidding when we said that you were _ours_. We love you, you dork,” Steve declared, his voice taking on an affectionate tone.

“We’re _in_ love with you,” Bucky corrected. “So take all of your reasons and tell them to fuck off. We’re not going anywhere.”

Tony snorted. “How eloquent.”

Bucky grinned at him and reached up to card his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I try, sweetheart.”

“In more...appropriate terms,” Steve interjected, “we’re willing to try if you are.”

Tony closed his eyes and pondered the situation. This was probably his only chance of ever being in a relationship with both Steve and Bucky. Of course, they would inevitably break up because no matter how hard Tony tried, good things seemed to waltz right out of his life. But would the heartbreak be worth it?

Opening his eyes and seeing both Steve and Bucky’s gaze trained on him, eyes burning with hope, he decided that yes, it would be worth it.

“Okay,” he whispered.

The twin smiles on their faces made Tony’s heart stutter. These two were going to be the death of him.

***

Being in a relationship with Steve and Bucky was intense. Tony knew without a doubt that he was in love with them and if he was honest, he probably wouldn’t be able to love anyone else after them. It wasn’t just sex for him. And he hoped that the super soldiers felt the same.

Tony was used to having someone look out for him. For fuck’s sake, he had Pepper Potts and James Rhodes for best friends, but with Pepper running Stark Industries and Rhodey’s military duties, they couldn’t watch over him 24/7. So imagine his surprise when his boyfriends stepped up as his primary caretakers.

After an inventing binge, Tony would always find a home made meal sitting in front of him, a blanket laid across his body, and a note signed by his boyfriends, telling him to get some rest. In battle, Tony could trust that both his lovers had his back and were always the first to reach him if he got injured. To Tony’s relief, Steve didn’t use his newfound status as his boyfriend to force Tony to comply to his orders. On bad nights when dark caves closed in on him and he was falling to earth with no way to warn his people of the threat that awaited them, Steve and Bucky were there, hugging him close as he sobbed into their chests.

Tony was happier than he had ever been with Pepper. While his relationship with Pepper was one of his better relationships, they were definitely better off as friends than as lovers. She seemed to approve of Tony’s new relationship when Tony had told her. They had met up again at their favorite Italian restaurant, Marino. Instead of actually eating, Pepper spent more time grilling Tony.

“I still can’t believe you doubted me,” she had said smugly over a bowl of lobster bisque.

It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes fondly at his best friend’s antics. “Yeah, yeah never doubt the great Pepper Potts. I _know_ , Pep.”

“You didn’t know two of the most unsubtle people I have ever met had the hugest crush on you," she pointed out much to Tony's chagrin.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“The same reason I put up with you. It’s because you love me,” she smiled cheekily at Tony across their table. “I expect a gift basket.”

This was Tony’s life now. He had two beautiful boyfriends who he would die for and a best friend who would stifle giggles and make fun of his hickeys after board meetings. Go figure. (He wouldn’t have it any other way.)

The days flew by and soon Tony, Steve, and Bucky would have been officially dating for an entire month in a few days. Tony had the communal floor to himself and he was going to use this time to his advantage; Thor was off visiting Jane. Clint and Natasha had both been sent out on solo missions while his boyfriends were called away on a mission three days ago to gather intel on a possible HYDRA base. Bruce was caught up in his own science binge, only coming out of his lab to get food.

Tony found himself in his closet, staring at a stack of boxes that he hadn’t touched in years. Carefully, he picked up one of the boxes and opened the lid gingerly as if he were handling a bomb.

Inside the box lay a lacy blood-red camisole, matching lace-embroidered stockings, panties, and a pair of gold pumps. He had always loved dressing up; the feeling of silk and lace embracing his skin. Feeling empowered while strutting around in his mother’s heels. When he was nine years old, his mom had caught him trying to walk in a pair of her stilettos. She had taken him aside gently and told him that boys weren’t supposed to wear heels and to not let his father know what had happened. Tony had thought that was silly. Why were girls the only ones who were allowed to feel pretty and wear beautiful dresses with gorgeous heels?

As Tony got older, he got his answer. According to his father and the rest of the world, it just wasn’t what men did. Men were supposed to be strong and tall and muscular. They were supposed to wear trousers and dress shoes with sharp suits and be as cold as ice. When Tony was 18, he realized that that was a complete load of bullshit. He never went out in the public when he dressed up but he still got the same rush of power and grace when he was in solitude.

The last time he had dressed up was before the demonstration of the Jericho Missile. When he finally been rescued and returned to America, he had tried to dress up but the sight of his chest had him feeling nothing but disgust and self-loathing. His confidence had left him.

But being with Steve and Bucky...he almost felt whole again.

Making up his mind, he set the items out of the box and ventured into his bathroom to draw himself a bath. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Stripping out of his clothes and sinking into the tub, he sighed in relief when the hot water lapped over his body. Tension seeped from his muscles, leaving him more relaxed than he had felt in years. Eventually, he began to wash his body up before the water cooled. When he finally got out of the bath, clean and refreshed, legs shaved, he found himself staring at the articles of clothing on his bed.

Was he really going to do this? True, the chances of anyone walking in on him were slim to none, but was he ready to make himself so vulnerable again? He decided that yes, he would. It’d been far too long.

First came the panties, specially made to cover Tony’s groin and not much else, the cheeks of his firm ass exposed in the back. The smooth slide of the nylon stockings against his bare legs felt like coming home. Next, Tony slid the camisole over his head, the silkiness of the fabric teasing his sensitive nipples. Walking in heels again took some getting used to but after practicing his strut around his room, he felt like he had it down and stood in front of his floor length mirror to admire himself.

His stockings clung to his shapely legs which were enhanced by the golden heels adorning his feet. He stood taller, his back straight and legs made long, practically the paragon of confidence. He felt...comfortable. Like everything was right in the world. Turning to the side, Tony admired the contrast of the blood-red camisole against his tanned skin.

He heard the door to his bedroom opening and Tony had no time to cover himself up.

Steve and Bucky stood frozen in Tony’s doorway, eyes wide and mouths agape with incredulity.  Wincing and crossing his arms in front of his chest, Tony waited for the inevitable spew of hatred and disgust to come spilling from their lips at the sight of him.

Instead, all Tony heard was a breathy, “Baby doll? Did you do this for us?” from Steve.

His boyfriends had inched further into the room, staring at him with growing lust.

“What?” he whispered in fear. Why weren’t they yelling at him? They were pressed up against him now, Steve against his front, Bucky to his back. He was caught up in their embrace, their arms circling around his waist. “You’re not...disgusted?”

“Sweetheart, why would we be disgusted?” Steve asked, nose wrinkled adorably in confusion.

“You look fucking gorgeous, baby doll,” Bucky growled, sucking bruises onto Tony’s neck. “Do I _feel_ like I’m disgusted?” he asked, settling his hands on Tony’s hips and grinding his growing erection against Tony’s ass.

“Or me?” Steve teased, reaching up to cup Tony’s face with his big hands and capture his lips in a kiss. Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth, practically collapsing against the super soldier. Eventually the need for air beat Tony’s growing lust, causing him to break away from the kiss.

“So just to be clear,” he started, voice deep and out of breath, “you two are okay with this? That I like feeling pretty?”

“We’re more than okay with it, baby doll,” Bucky said huskily. “You’ll always be pretty to us, no matter what you decide to wear.”

“Let’s show you how okay with it we are,” Steve joined in, guiding him to his bed with Bucky following in their stead.

Tony lay on his back, legs spread open invitingly like a centerfold. Steve didn’t even bother stripping Tony, instead choosing to pull his panties to the side to take Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony wailed, his back arching at the sudden hot, wet mouth engulfing him relentlessly. Bucky, like the dirty fucker he was joined Steve at the apex between his thighs. The two took turns sucking his cock while the other licked and suckled at his balls until Tony would cry out.

Steve didn’t have much experience sucking cock, but what he lacked for in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, eagerly taking Tony’s cock down to the root, hands gripping Tony’s thighs tightly. Bucky’s mouth, however, was absolutely _sinful_. Between using his tongue to swirl patterns with each bob of his head and running his tongue along the slit of Tony’s cock on each upstroke, Tony felt as if it were revenge for the blowjob Tony had given Bucky when they had first gotten together. Neither of his boys were nice enough to let him come, instead pulling off of his cock as soon as he felt the familiar tightening in his gut, causing him to cry out, “No! Please let me come!”

“What do you think, Stevie?” Bucky asked, grinning wickedly at the blond.

His fellow super soldier pretended to think about it for a moment before looking at Bucky with hooded eyes. “I wonder if he can come untouched.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony groaned out. “You two are evil. Absolutely evil.”

“Language,” Steve and Bucky chorused together.

His boyfriends were such dorks. It made him love them even more.

“Since we’re _so_ evil, Buck,” Steve said, eyes glinting with mischief, “I don’t think we should let Tony come.”

“Please, I’ll do anything!” He moaned, writhing against the sheets. He reached down to stroke his cock in vain, for Steve had captured both of his wrists and held them above his head. The movement shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did.

“Will you be a good boy for us, baby doll?” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony nodded. “You’re so beautiful like this baby. Spread open and begging to come like a dirty little slut. You’re our little slut aren’t you?” He growled, his voice taking on a dark edge.

“I’m yours. I’ll always be yours,” Tony mewled when a lubed finger entered his tight, greedy hole. Steve had let go of his wrists to reach for the lube he knew Tony had hidden in his bedside drawer.

“I’m gonna fuck you first tonight, sweetheart,” Steve crooned, wasting no time in prepping him, quickly fucking another finger into Tony’s ass. Immediately, Steve found his prostate, making Tony whine like a bitch in heat.

“Then I’m going to fill you up,” Bucky muttered, too busy leaving his mark on Tony’s neck, his metal hand slowly stroking Tony’s cock. “Give you exactly what you need, baby.”

“Oh fuck, yes,” Tony whimpered his brain practically short-circuiting at the filth spilling forth from his boys’ mouths.

Soon, reminiscent of their first time together, Steve had four fingers up Tony’s ass before deeming him ready and lubricating his bare cock.

Steve pushed into Tony carefully, despite having spent plenty of time on prepping him, groaning when he finally bottomed out.

Noticing that Bucky had been neglected, Tony reached for his other boyfriend to suck his cock.

In no time, Tony was spread open on both of their cocks, getting fucked back and forth until he was sobbing tears of joy at the pleasure overwhelming his body.  Tony’s legs were wrapped around Steve’s back, the heels of his pumps digging into Steve’s back. Seemingly worked up by the presence of Tony’s heels, Steve thrust into Tony at a punishingly fast pace, Tony pushing back against his cock in pleasure. The slap of skin on skin was practically music to their ears.

Unsurprisingly, Tony was coming early, having been worked up so much earlier. His vision whited out as he screamed around Bucky’s cock who swore and pulled out of his mouth, come spurting out of his cock to mark Tony’s face.

Steve fucked Tony through his orgasm, large hands gripping tightly onto Tony’s hips, while Tony shuddered from the overstimulation. “I missed you so much,” Steve grunted before gasping and shuddering against Tony who felt hot come flood his ass.

“I missed you guys too,” he murmured.

Bucky, who had left the bed to go get a washcloth to clean the three of them off, cleaned Tony’s face before placing a loving kiss on his lips which Tony happily returned.

When they broke apart, Tony’s lips were quickly captured by Steve, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

“So,” he said in between kisses, “I guess you guys really _are_ okay with this. Wait a minute, why are you guys even here? Weren’t you on a mission?”

“It was a bust, you dork. We got to come home early.” Steve answered, chuckling.

“And of course we’re okay with it,” Bucky cut in, bringing Tony’s attention back to the matter at hand. “And we’d like to show you again,” he said smirking down at Tony. “That’s only if you’re up for it?”

Tony wasn’t one to back down from a challenge and his boyfriends were _very_ happy to prove to him how much they loved his hobby. Two more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: I Make These High Heels Work  
> Anyway, this was literally my second time writing smut so if it seems weird, or physically impossible, that's probably why. You guys know the drill, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
